BitterSweet love
by MissByun
Summary: El primer amor puede llegar a ser muy confuso, con sus mariposas, sus sonrojos y esas tontas sonrisitas inevitables, aún así, puede llegar a ser muy hermoso, deslumbrante… El amor puede llevarte al más intenso sentimiento de alegría. ¿Qué pasaría si unes a una dulce chica, con una agría personalidad? ¡Correcto! ¡Conseguirás un agridulce amor! ¡Bienvenidos sean ! -MissByun.


**Prólogo: El comienzo...**

La leve luz que se filtraba por la ventana entre abierta de mi habitación llegaba directamente hasta mis ojos cansados, cubriendo estos en señal de un nuevo día. No había podido dormir bien como Dios manda por el simple hecho de que la inspiración para un nuevo postre me tuvo despierta justo a las dos en punto de la madrugada para hacer su entrada triunfal al nuevo menú del día.

Me llamo Aría, pero todos me dicen " _Lady Sweet_ "; soy la joven empleada de una pequeña tienda de postres ubicada en HongDae bautizada como "My first love" un lindo nombre, lo sé, pero es algo irónico cuando nunca has tenido un flechazo más que con alguna clase de chocolate o pastel demasiado delicioso como para resistirse a la tentación de llevartelo a la boca y saborear cada segundo de su exquisito sabor. Soy de latinoamérica realmente, pero he vivido desde que me gradué de la universidad en Seúl, Corea del Sur; un lugar bastante maravilloso si me lo preguntan a mi, tiene sus detalles, pero ñah. Salir adelante sola, en un país diferente al tuyo, es algo bastante complicado y yo lo digo por experiencia, yo no fui la excepción para aquella dificultad.

Primero fui aprendiz de una chef tradicional que me enseñó todas las recetas locales, le tomé mucho cariño a aquella linda ancianita, aún así ella era una mujer que ya necesitaba un tiempo para ella por lo cual, luego de dos años viviendo de los pocos ingresos que ese empleo me proporcionaba y mi extra como mesera en un café con pintas realmente adorables, tuve que volver a la búsqueda de empleos.

Ya sé, ya sé. ~

" _Si estudiaste repostería, gastronomía o lo que sea ¿Por qué no te fuiste a Francia o a Italia cuando tuviste la oportunidad?_ " Ésa es una pregunta con una respuesta bastante graciosa, yo era una pobre adolescente tonta con ganas que llegaban a ser ridículas, de visitar un país asiático.

Ya sé que dirán… " _¿Por qué no a Japón? Los dulces son populares allá…_ "

Otra respuesta barata -no hay presupuesto suficiente para una mejor- pues, obvio, aquí habían -aún hay- ídolos bonitos.

Vale, volviendo al tema de mi hermosa persona resurgiendo de su sueño "embellecedor"… Regalé al hermoso nuevo día un bostezo enorme con mal aliento mañanero incluido en el paquete especial, para luego dirigirme directamente al baño para transformarme en una hermosa señorita emprendedora e independiente con un nuevo empleo donde inicia esta brillante mañana.

Luego de una relajante ducha con agua tibia en el minúsculo cuarto de baño con los artefactos necesarios de uno común, éste posicionado en el micro-departamento que tenía rentado desde mi llegada aquí de hace ya cómo dos años y unos meses. Tomé camino al armario junto a mi cómoda cama individual y sumamente desordenada; elegí un lindo vestido azul algo suelto, pero que aún así resaltaba mi buena figura, éste para ir de camino al local nuevo donde trabajaría desde el día de hoy, combinada con zapatillas negras, además de un pequeño lazo de igual tono colocado en mi lacio cabello largo del color de el dulce -o amargo, cada quien con sus preferencias- chocolate. Soy una verdadera amante de aquella delicia, como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres pertenecientes a este que es nuestro planeta.

Un maquillaje suave adornaba mi levemente moreno rostro con gracia, mientras con una tostada entre los labios superior e inferior, una botella de jugo en la mano izquierda, la cartera a medio resbalar por mi brazo derecho y las llaves de mi departamento temblando en la mano contraria a la que sostenía la botella con el delicioso líquido natural; salí corriendo de allí -abriendo y luego cerrando con seguro la puerta antes, el cuidado dedicado ante todo- porque como no es raro, voy tarde…

Corría lo más rápido que podía por las transitadas calles de aquella gran ciudad, de vez en cuando tropezaba con algún inquilino tranquilo que pasaba viendo el móvil o simplemente distraído. Luego de muchas, muchas, muchas reverencias en compensación por mis torpes tropiezos, logré llegar casi a tiempo, solo con unos dos minutos de retraso, nuevo récord, mi entrenadora estaría orgullosa si me viera en éstos momentos

» _supongo que educación física me sirvió de algo en su momento, ah._ «

Pensé entre risas disimuladas mientras me dirigía directamente a la entrada de aquella tienda con un aspecto algo... Peculiar. Era bastante bonito, con ventanas grandes que dejaban observar casi todo el interior, por lo cual también dejaban una grandiosa vista del exterior a pesar de que fueran solo calles llenas de personas que iban de paso o a sus trabajos allí. Unas mesas se encontraban fuera del lugar, con unos lindos paraguas de colores para ocultar a los clientes -y a los postres- del sol o la lluvia, también servían como un simple adorno muy útil. La entrada también tenia un pequeño adorno paraguas, aunque la puerta era de madera que al ser empujada accionaba una pequeña campana indicando la llegada de alguna persona dispuesta a observar o comprar; me adentré con timidez por ser mi primer día pero ya se me pasaría, así que con valor levante mi cabeza que posteriormente observaba el suelo como lo más interesante del lugar. Era un sitio bastante acogedor, con paredes de colores claros, mesas y un piso de madera, al igual que un mostrador del mismo material que con un vidrio evitaba que le metieran mano a los precioso dulces que allí solían exhibirse…

Me acerqué con decisión hasta la chica de cabellos largos y oscuros que se encontraba tras aquel llamativo mostrador, ella me miró con sus profundos ojos cafés, casi tan oscuros como su cabello, piel envidiable y una sonrisa tan amigable que era como un cuadro aparte.

—Ehm. Hola, buenos días. —su mirada se intensificó, sin deshacer la sonrisa, rió brevemente para luego hablar con una voz dulce y muy calmada, casi podría decir cálida.

—Buenos días, y bienvenida a "My first love" ¿Se le ofrece algo? —exclamó con voz de terciopelo, ladeando la cabeza de una manera bastante linda, una chica bastante adorable parecía ser la que se encontraba frente a mí, aunque uno nunca sabe…

" _Vaya chica_ " pensé con algo de vergüenza, era bastante guapa de verdad, casi como una muñeca de porcelana, aunque esas dan más pánico que otra cosa, pero bien.

—Soy la nueva chef, Aría. Me ordenaron pasar por aquí hoy para recibir mi horario y empezar a brindar mis servicios —Aclaré—.

La chica bonita se sorprendió un poco, pero luego de fruncir un poco el ceño volvió a brindarme aquella sonrisa de dulzura que me cautivó hace unos momentos atrás. Se acercó a uno de los lados del mostrador para abrir una puertecilla, haciendo una corta reverencia con su cabeza me dejó pasar hasta detrás de aquella mesa y sin decir palabras más que " _sigueme_ " me guió hasta lo que sería mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, lo que yo consideraré mi tercer hogar, una cocina enorme con todo lo necesario para que me ponga a la orden del menú acaramelado de éste encantador día…

Y así, luego de unos cinco meses de empezar mi trabajo en aquella cafetería de primera, me encuentro completamente agotada después de un día súper ajetreado. Ya son las seis con veinticinco minutos de la tarde y yo solo espero sentada en una de las mesas del lugar que no entre nadie más por los cinco minutitos restantes que me quedaban de turno, pero como siempre tuve que maldecir mi suerte » _mierda_ « pensé al escuchar aquel conocido tintineo de la puerta principal; me levanto con rapidez de la silla donde me encontraba hace unos segundos e hice una reverencia al o la posible ultima persona que atendería por hoy —Bienvenido a "My first love", donde quedará totalmente encantado con nuestra irresistible dulzura.

Al enderezarme conseguí observar a un hombre que me sacaba una cabeza o más de altura, pero yo qué sé, soy terrible adivinando alturas. Mi compañera Da Hyun no se encontraba ya que había tenido que irse antes, por lo cual estaba sola, atendiendo a un titán en media tienda...

» _Esto no se ve todos los días_ «

No era el hombre más alto del mundo, pero yo soy una enana así que tenganme compasión. Estaba que me desmayaba del susto. Con un suspiro muy leve me llego a tranquilizar, vuelvo a sonreír al chico frente a mi que llevaba un cubre bocas y una gorra para -creo yo- ocultar su rostro, como si temiese que lo observaran; pero yo no soy quién para juzgar las maneras de vestir de los extraños, así que solo lo guié a una mesa donde le extendí nuestro menú con delicadeza.

Cuando el contrario tomó aquella hoja de papel forrada en alguna clase de papel transparente, noté que tenía unas manos grandes, en serio me sentí muy enana en ese momento. Analizo mejor a aquel inquilino, llevaba ropa negra y gris, se cubría casi completamente el rostro y no habia dicho nada desde que llegó...

» _sospechoso_ « —pensé—

Mi modo de detective terminó activado, así que sacudí mi cabeza momentáneamente para proceder a escuchar una voz ronca, que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. No sabía si estaba alucinando pero me era bastante familiar aquella…

» _Joder…_ «

Ignoré, como suelo hacerlo, mi instinto de supervivencia...

 _»En un apocalipsis, no duraría ni diez minutos«_ —Reí—

Escuché atenta lo que aquel hombre de voz gruesa me pedía; una taza de café latte y un panecillo de chocolate con delicioso relleno de crema chantillí. Buen gusto. Escribí su orden con rapidez para proceder a tararear con suavidad desde la cocina -a la cual me dirigí un momento después de exclamar "en un momento" para el contrario- Una canción que me traía recuerdos dulces y me hacía sonreír amarga.

—Baby, baby. Na na na. ~

Caffe latte, na na na. —cerré mis ojos inspirada en la conocida melodía, me dejaba llevar junto al sonido de una guitarra imaginaria.

Tomé uno de los panques más recientes de la alacena, así regresé al mostrador para emplear con delicadeza la preparación de aquel delicioso café que se componía de variadas delicias, una exquisitez para el paladar de cualquiera, o por lo menos es así para mí; para una amante de los milagritos dulces y amargos que con manos hábiles además de buenos sentimientos, se podrían preparar.

Noté como aquel hombre se descubría un poco el rostro, observándome. Me había perdido de nuevo en mi propio mundo ¿no es cierto? Ah. Le miré de reojo, se me hacia familiar... Aún así lo ignoré de nueva cuenta para terminar mi obra maestra.

 _»Mejor que Picasso, pff. ¿Lo dudaban?«_ —Sonreí—

Realicé una clave de sol hecha con la crema en el gusto algo amargo de la bebida, para luego de pasar el pequeño dulce achocolatado a un plato, tomar éste junto a la taza con el café e ir directo hacia el cliente.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dejé el pedido frente al chico que me observaba con una ceja arqueada, proceder a alejarme con lentitud al formular un suave —Disfrute — fue el siguiente movimiento.

Miré el reloj que se encontraba justo encima de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina de ensueño en la que hacía mis delicias variadas. Casi rompo en llantos de alegría al notar que mi turno ya se había terminado. Me quité el delantal que anteriormente protegía mi falda, además de la parte superior de mi vestimenta; dejándolo sobre el mostrador de madera que exponía el símbolo junto al nombre del lugar. Tomaría algo antes de irme como era mi costumbre, por lo cual me llevé un par de tartaletas de fresa acompañadas de un delicioso caramel macchiato, tan dulce como el azúcar pura, tan delicioso como sería cualquiera de sus combinaciones.

Lo pensé un poco para luego acercarme con lentitud a la mesa donde se encontraba el ultimo cliente del día, el cual me parecía muy curioso. Dirigió sus chocolates hacia mi dirección, solo sonreí suavemente ante sus grandes ojos que tenían un destello de confusión. Le mostré mis manos en las cuales llevaba mi delicioso gusto de hoy, a lo que él asintió un poco permitiéndome acerca un más a su persona. Me senté, empezando a detallar la mesa en la que me encontraba que era bastante espaciosa para una sola persona, de colores blancos y rosados en sus tonos más claros. Sostuve delicada una de las tartaletas, regalándole un mordisco junto a »Mmh. ~« de placer incontenible ante algo tan sabroso. Se sentía como gloria poder hacer dulces como esos para que más personas pudieran disfrutarlo tanto o más de como yo lo hago.

Luego de unas cuantas mordiditas tuve la boca disponible para mantener una conversación con el extraño, aunque me daba algo de vergüenza intentarlo. Aquel gigante desconocido se la había pasado todo el rato con la vista en el móvil al comer, lo cual no me parecía muy correcto. Le miré fijamente notando una facciones bastante masculinas como la forma de su rostro, pero también detallando una excepción a estas; no fue el color, tampoco el brillo que éstas gemas destellaban, sino la forma que sus ojos contenían que era llamativa y curiosa. Eran como ondas que se alzaban en las puntas al final de ellos, haciendo relucir una diferencia que estos poseían que mostraban tamaños similares pero diferentes, uno más pequeño que el otro se dejaban destacar al posarse una sonrisa en la expresión contraria. Una adorable sonrisa de dientes blancos, por cierto.

Me sonroje con levedad ante mi pensar, ya que bueno, era un titán bastante guapo...

 _»No se parece en nada a los de Attack of titans«_ —Murmuré—.

El otro terminó frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a mirarme a los ojos. Reí avergonzada para disculparme de inmediato con aquel que parecía un mayor —Lo siento. —Me pareció algo gracioso aunque tal vez al chico que me acompañaba, no tanto.

—Uhm... Hola.—Suavemente intenté dejar fluir una conversación con el de maduro aspecto, lo que ocasionó que el chico me sonriera con un deje de extrañeza en la mirada »Tonta, pareces una rara.« pensé de inmediatamente al sentir su incomodidad, yo tampoco estaba muy cómoda pero aquella persona me daba curiosidad y ganas de acercarme a él a pesar de parecer un gigante devorador de pobre chicas inocentes con trabajos en la cocina. Bastante especifico ¿no?

Visualice como estaba a punto de decir algo por lo que me hice la ilusión de poder conocerle, fue solo una idea mía —Adiós.— Respondió con una risa gruesa que me dejó suspirando con lentitud, terminé por hacer un puchero breve ante su ida ya que él por fin había terminado sus postres. Me sentí divertida con ésta situación, un poco extraña como el chico. Seguí con la mirada al hombre que volvía a cubrirse el rostro tan atractivo que poseía a primera vista antes de salir del local —Un chico raro sin duda...— Susurré para mi misma ladeando un poco la cabeza, y ya que estaba sola en el lugar no había inconveniente —Me gusta. ~

Sonreí luego de un rato de repetir la situación en mi mente, fue bastante misterioso. A ese chico esperaba verlo más seguido por aquel lugar, no me había dejado con mal sabor de boca pero tampoco pudimos hablar mucho, dato que es obvio. Finalicé de comer mis dulces, y tomar mi bebida a paso de tortuga, para luego salir de allí con un buen presentimiento del futuro, además de muchas ganas de reencontrarme con ése chico. Sin darme cuenta me encontraba mordiendo mi labio inferior con suavidad, al igual que una sonrisa que perduró todo lo que restó del día.

—MissByun.


End file.
